Becky Lynch
Rebecca Quin (born 30 January 1987) is an Irish professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she wrestles under the ring name Becky Lynch. Within the independent circuit, she is known as Rebecca Knox. Quin began training as a professional wrestler under Fergal Devitt and Paul Tracey in June 2002, and made her debut five months later. Initially working in Ireland and occasionally teaming with her brother, she soon expanded her career into the rest of Europe. She wrestled regularly for the France-based Queens of Chaos promotion, and won the World Queens of Chaos Championship in 2006. She also wrestled for England's One Pro Wrestling and Germany's German Stampede Wrestling. In 2005, she began wrestling in North America, and competed for the SuperGirls Wrestling promotion, an offshoot of Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. She was the promotion's inaugural SuperGirls Champion and held the championship for 10 months and two days. She also appeared at ChickFight III, where she made it to the second round of the tournament. In 2006, she debuted for the all-female Shimmer Women Athletes promotion, and was involved in a series of matches with Daizee Haze, including an acclaimed two out of three falls match. In September 2006, Knox suffered a head injury during a match in Germany, and was diagnosed with possible damage to her eighthcranial nerve. She was scheduled to return to wrestling in 2008, but no-showed the event, stating she no longer felt that wrestling was the right option for her at that time. She later returned to Shimmer as a villainous manager in 2011, before signing a contract with WWE in 2013. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2013-present) On April 8, 2013, it was reported that Quin had signed a two-year developmental deal with WWE and would report to their developmental territory. She adapted the new name Becky Lynch while in NXT. Lynch made her NXT in-ring debut at a NXT house show on November 7, 2013 where she and Veronica Lane were defeated by Paige and Bayley. She made her NXT TV debut on the June 26, 2014 episode where she defeated Summer Rae. On the following week, Lynch teamed with Bayley in a losing effort to Charlotte and Sasha Banks, and she would later suffer singles losses to Charlotte and Banks in subsequent weeks. Lynch confronted Banks over her attack on Emma on the October 16 edition of NXT, but Banks would respond by asking her to look in the mirror and ask herself what she really wants. On the following week, Lynch saved Bayley from a post-match attack by Banks, only to attack Bayley and align with Banks, turning Lynch into a villainess. In subsequent weeks, the evil Lynch went on to pick up several victories over Bayley since her villainous turn. At NXT Takeover: Rival on February 21, 2015, Lynch received her first opportunity at the NXT Women's Championship, losing to Sasha Banks in a fatal four-way match that included Charlotte and Bayley. On the April 22 episode of NXT, Lynch defeated Charlotte and Bayley to become the #1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship. Lynch received her championship match against Sasha Banks at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, which she lost. Main Roster (2015-present) Lynch made her debut on the July 13 episode of Raw along with Charlotte and Sasha Banks, after Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the WWE Divas division. While Lynch and Charlotte allied with Paige, who was feuding with Team Bella (The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox), Banks would ally with Naomi and Tamina, leading to a brawl between the three teams. Lynch made her in–ring debut on the 20 July episode of Raw, where she teamed with Paige in a losing effort to Sasha Banks and Naomi. On the 27 July episode of Raw, Lynch and Charlotte defeated Alicia Fox and Nikki Bella. She earned her first singles victory over Brie Bella on the 28 July episode of Main Event, and she teamed with Charlotte in a victorious outing against the Bellas on the August 3 episode of Raw. On the 31 August episode of Raw, all members of PCB competed in the first ever "Divas beat the clock challenge", in which Charlotte was named the number one contender to Nikki Bella's Divas Championship, which she won, at Night of Champions, on 20 September,64 and the following night on Raw, during Charlotte's celebration, Paige turned on her partners and cut a worked shoot promo, where she claimed that Charlotte was only there because of her father, and called Lynch the "least relevant" member of Divas division. Throughout October, Paige tried to reconcile with Lynch and Charlotte6667 only to attack them, officially disbanding Team PCB in the process.68 On the 2 November episode of Raw, Lynch failed to win a fatal four-way number one contender's match for Charlotte's Divas Championship, which Paige won after she pinned her.69 The following week on Raw, Lynch gained revenge over Paige and defeated her in a singles match.70 On the 30 November episode of Raw, Charlotte started displaying villainous traits, after she defeated Lynch by feigning a leg injury, followed by a distraction provided by her father. Throughout December, Lynch and Charlotte's friendship continued to strain, and after Lynch defeated her on the 4 January 2016 episode Raw, Charlotte would attack her and solidify her villainous turn.78 Lynch went on to challenge Charlotte for her Divas Championship three days later on SmackDown,79 and at the Royal Rumble on 24 January, but lost both matches after interference from Ric Flair.80 In February, Lynch became involved with her former rival Sasha Banks' feud with Naomi and Tamina,81828384 leading to Lynch allying with Banks to defeat Naomi and Tamina in a tag team match at Fastlane.85 The following night on Raw, it was announced Lynch and Banks would compete in a number one contender's match, with the winner facing Charlotte for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania 32,86 the match, however, ended in a no contest, when a double pin occurred.87 A rematch took place on the following SmackDown, which also ended in a no contest, when Charlotte attacked both girls.88 As a result, a triple threat Divas Championship match between Lynch, Banks and Charlotte was announced for the pay-per-view.89 At the event, after it was announced during transmission that the Divas Championship would be withdrawn and it would be replaced with the new WWE Women's Championship,90 with all three women competing for it in the triple threat match, in which she was unsuccessful in capturing the new title at her WrestleMania debut.9192 After WrestleMania, Lynch began a feud with Emma, being defeated by her on the 2 May episode of Raw,93 however, she gained revenge on her along with Natalya by defeating her and Charlotte three days later on Smackdown.94 On the 9 May episode of Raw, Emma's NXT's tag team partner Dana Brooke made her in-main roster debut by assaulting and attacking Lynch during a backstage segment.95 Three days later on the 12 May episode of Smackdown, Lynch lost to Brooke after being distracted by Emma, and repeated the event on the 16 May episode of Raw. On 19 June at Money in the Bank, Lynch and Natalya were defeated by Brooke and Charlotte, and after the match, Lynch was attacked by Natalya, who turned into a villainess in the process. Followed by multiple continuous attacks between both women, it was announced that they would face off on 24 July at Battleground, where she was defeated by the evil Natalya SmackDown (2016-present) Lynch became the first woman to be drafted to Smackdown Live on July 19th. Lynch started forming an alliance with Naomi and Carmella against Natalya, Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie, forming a six woman tag team match at Summerslam. However, Eva was pulled out, only to be replaced by Nikki Bella, who returned at Summerslam to defeat Lynch's team. All 6 women would compete against each other in a 6-pack elimination Challenge for the first ever Smackdown Women's Championship at Backlash. Lynch won and became the first Smackdown Women's Champion. Her first challenger is Alexa Bliss, who defeated the others for a title shot at No Mercy. Due to a legitimate injury, the title match was rescheduled for the November 8 SmackDown, which saw Lynch victorious in controversial fashion; due to the referee not seeing Bliss' foot on the rope while she tapped out to the Dis-Arm-Her. Lynch was part of SmackDown's women's team at Survivor Series, being the last one eliminated in the five-on-five match, resulting in a loss to Team Raw. At TLC, Lynch lost the SmackDown Women's Championship to Bliss in a Tables Match. On the December 13 SmackDown, Lynch defeated Bliss via countout in a title rematch, after Bliss faked an injury. On the following week, Lynch turned heel and competed as a masked villainess known as "La Luchadora" en route to defeating Bliss via submission, and revealed herself after the match. On the December 27 "Wild Card Finals" edition of SmackDown Live, Lynch received another title opportunity against Bliss, but she was defeated after being distracted and attacked by the evil Deonna Purrazzo, who appeared as La Luchadora, regaining Lynch's babyface persona. Lynch defeated the villainous La Luchadora on the following week, but was plagued by her two weeks later in a Steel Cage main event title rematch, when La Luchadora attacked Lynch and helped Bliss retain. After the match, Lynch unmasked La Luchadora, who was revealed as the evil Mickie James.